The invention relates to doorstops of the type that are mounted to a wall and protect the wall from damage by disposing a resilient bumper in the path of the doorknob to stop it before hitting the wall.
Prior doorstops in general have utilized three elements: a wall mounting bracket; a resilient bumper; and, a cover shield for concealing the bracket and for engaging with the bracket to support the bumper. These typical doorstops require mechanical fastening of not only the bracket to the wall, but also of the cover shield to the bracket. Thereby, the cover shield holds the bumper to the wall bracket. In order to achieve this, screw holes and tabs have been required on the cover shield to enable affixation with the bracket. Thus, the installer has had to initially mount the bracket to the wall, then place the resilient bumper within a central opening of the cover shield, and lastly, position the cover shield whereby the engageable elements align with corresponding engageable portions on the bracket. At that point, a fastener has been required to be tightened to secure the assembly together. The installer has been required to hold the cover shield in the correct alignment during the fastening steps.
It would be highly desirable to provide an improvement in this type of doorstop so that the mounting bracket is the only element that requires any separate mechanical fastening. It would also be of great benefit to provide a doorstop wherein the resilient bumper is engageable with the mounted bracket without any separate mechanical fasteners therebetween. Additionally, a further goal is to provide a cover shield for concealing the bracket which is mountable with, and carried by, the resilient bumper independently of any engagement with the bracket. This achievement would relieve the installer of any further positioning or mechanical fastening procedures once the bracket is placed on the wall.
The present invention provides an improvement in doorstops which achieves these goals. In brief summary, the improved doorstop comprises a resilient cup-shaped bumper that is provided with tabs which are directly engageable with a wall mountable bracket. The bracket is simply mounted to the wall and thereafter the bumper is independently engaged to the bracket without any separate fasteners. The bumper engages the bracket in a simple insert and twist maneuver whereby to lock the tabs within a tab engaging space defined by flanges on the bracket. A cover shield is resiliently engaged and carried by the bumper independently of the wall mounted bracket.